


An Easter Fucking

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, M/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: With almost all the students home for Easter-you and Cedric take advantage of the freedom.





	An Easter Fucking

“And that is what I like to call-chessmate!” you jeered, your Queen strutting up to Cedric’s King and smashing it to pieces.

Cedric smirked at your arrogant display, waving the broken pieces in his face and taunting him.

He sat back, glancing up at the castle-not a single soul in sight-before gripping your arm suddenly.

“What? Jealous I beat you”, you sneered, a stifled gasp leaving you when Cedric pushed you onto the sandy ground, trapping you beneath his body.

“Cedric! What if someone sees?” you moaned, his lips meeting your neck as he ground his clothed cock against yours.

“Easter-they’ve all left. Besides, no-one comes down here”, he shrugged, pulling his tatty vest off and throwing it to the side.

You rolled your eyes, but pulled your own jumper off, shimmying out of your jeans and underwear, Cedric doing the same.

His fingers wrapped around your length, pumping it in his hand as two fingers quickly entered your asshole.

“Shit”, you groaned, gripping the back of his neck and pulling him down to you-tongue dancing with his as he continued fingering you open.

Your body was writhing on the warm sand, trying desperately to have Cedric’s fingers as deep inside you as was possible.

He stared down at you-your eyes screwed shut, mouth parted-his fingers crooking to rub against your prostate.

“Just like that”, you mewled, your hand joining Cedric’s, stroking harder and faster, the familiar sensation growing stronger, your cock throbbing as your orgasm neared.

He spat onto your cock, the slick making your strokes smoother-hands gliding over your length easily.

“Shit-almost there”, you panted, taking his hand off your cock and sucking his fingers into your mouth.

Cedric’s cock was aching, standing at attention-tip heated and smeared with precum-but he held out.

Shoving his fingers down your throat, he watched as tears pooled in your eyes-gagging and moaning all at once-jerking your cock like an animal in heat, desperate for release.

Your asshole fluttered around his fingers, eyes rolling back when Cedric rubbed frantically against your prostate, body hovering over yours-cock planted right against your own.

It didn’t take much-a few thrusts of his cock against your aching one-a few more pumps of his fingers-and the feeling of his lips on your clammy neck.

Your body arched up into Cedric’s, your pleasured moan muffled by his fingers, asshole clenching around him.

He could practically feel your entire body throbbing, spurts of hot cum landing all over yours and Cedric’s stomach, coating his cock and dripping down.

You blinked lazily, turning your head into the soft sand and humming gently, Cedric pulling his fingers out of your asshole slowly, your cock twitching at his movements, another few drops of cum leaking out.

“That was…” you started, silenced when Cedric pulled you to your feet, your knees weak as you stumbled forward into his arms.

“Get dressed”, Cedric spoke, pulling his vest on, quickly followed by his boxers and jeans.

You frowned, but did as he said, jumper sticking to your cum-covered stomach.

The second you had your shoes on your feet, Cedric took your hand-dragging you through the forest and back up to the castle.

“What’s the rush?” you laughed, jogging to keep up with his speed-walking.

Cedric didn’t say a word-leading you down towards the kitchen-taking a detour to a corridor with barrels in the corner.

He tapped away-the barrels opened up-revealing the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room-which Cedric promptly dragged you into.

You’d never been in the Hufflepuff Common Room before-and it was a marvel to see, far cosier than the dungeon you were used to, cold walls and a single fireplace in the middle of the room.

But there wasn’t much time to appreciate the décor, Cedric pushing open a circular door in the wall of the common room, leading you into a dormitory.

In a haze of lips and hands-you found yourself kneeling on all fours, naked with your ass in the air, Cedric muttering a spell-your asshole flooded with lube.

He wasted no time, thick cock stretching your walls with little resistance, chest sticking to your back-a loud groan leaving his throat-eager to finally fuck you until you were leaking his cum.


End file.
